How to seduce an incubus
by TrueNight5
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya longs for a life in the human world instead of Hell where he spends his time torturing souls away. Perhaps a certain someone could change that...


**Warning: IncubusAU, Rated M for sexual and rape content.**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

><p><span><strong>How to seduce an incubus<strong>

The heels of his boots clicked against the slippery marble floor underneath him. A thin, black tail swung side to side with each step he took. The footsteps came to a stop beside one of the stone columns that held the entryway to the torture areas in hell. With a sigh, he slid down the cold surface and slumped down on hisbutt, too tired to move. His feet laid sprawled by his side as he looked ahead at the huge doors of the torture castle. The familiar door was covered with metal spikes dripping with red, thick blood. Every time he saw the sickening pair of doors, he was reminded of why he was supposed to be here in the first place.

He cursed his body.

Perhaps a body with muscled arms, a visible six-pack and a bigger, longer length of a cock could have landed him in seducing a large amount of men and women on earth, plus more time on that mortal realm.

But no, his shorter physique with a slender body and a round butt had made him fit the seducing-those-with-a-rare-taste criteria. Which meant he could only visit the human realm with limited time since there were so few he could work his nature on. And when he wasn't busy fucking people and capturing their souls, he was sent to the torture chambers to help torment the souls that had succumbed.

But Kuroko didn't hate Hell. No, it was his home after all. Even for an incubus like him, a few centuries of listening to the wails of pain coming from the souls and being left to stare at the bloody walls of the chamber every morning was starting to make him feel sick. Oh how he wished he could spend time in the human realm without any limits weighing on him every minute.

With another heavy sigh, he propped himself up and began dragging his feet forwards to the intimidating building. He only took a few steps before he was knocked over in the back of his knee.

"Hey-!" He started but was interrupted by hands on his waist like a vice grip.

Kuroko gasped when he felt himself being pulled back butt-first. His latex shorts were torn in shreds, exposing the white globes. A second later, Kuroko felt something hot and thick rubbing against his inner thighs.

Kuroko snapped out from his shocked state. His mind immediately went to the demons that worked in the torture chambers. One of the damn creatures must have seen something it liked and wasn't planning on asking first. He pushed himself off with his arms and was about to turn his head when something slammed him back onto the cold marble. The incubus tried to reach up and take the hand on his head off him but his wrists were trapped together by the creature's other hand above his head.

Kuroko groaned in his helpless position. Strangely, Kuroko gave up easily, maybe it had something to do with him unable to get a satisfying fuck for the past few weeks. Not that the demons could do any better, but they can at least last a few seconds longer than humans.

That fact still depresses the incubus. To Kuroko, as long as he worked his magic, they were no different from humans. One squeeze and their last hold on their sanity went straight into Kuroko's stomach, and into his never-ending frustration of never being able to come.

The tip of its cock met with the tight ring of Kuroko's entrance. Without giving Kuroko react, it shoved into him forcefully, sinking it deep inside in one go. Kuroko screamed as it stretched him, tears of surprise sprang from the corners of his eyes. Whoever or whatever it was, it definitely had an impressive one. His cries bounced through the empty walls, it was obvious no one was going to come any time soon.

His assailant didn't move, as if waiting for Kuroko to adjust to his length. Kuroko struggled to break free from its grasp. He tried wiggling his still-useful muscles, trying to slip out but stopped when his prostate brushed against the hot organ inside him. Kuroko shuddered and let out a moan as his instincts took over, shamelessly thrusting his hips back. Kuroko swore he could hear a throaty chuckle coming from the creature behind him.

The creature pulled back and thrust in, rubbing against Kuroko's sweet spot vigorously. With the little strength and sanity still left in Kuroko, he breathed in and clenched his walls, squeezing him good. Usually, this action would result to anybody coming inside him, but his efforts were useless when he heard a low growl from his assailant, causing his thrusts to go faster.

Kuroko moaned and writhed with every thrust, his sensitive body eagerly responding. Kuroko, too deep inside his pool of pleasure, didn't realize he was starting to get wet as his body produced more and more lubricant for more smooth and hard thrusts. Pleasure, like a drug, coursed through his every vein, making the sex demon lose his mind. The sound of skin hitting skin reached Kuroko's ears, making him even more aroused.

Kuroko was close, so very close. Fire burned inside him as it pushed him over the edge. A few more assaults on his poor prostate and Kuroko came. Cum spilling on the cold surface underneath him.

But it wasn't over. The creature kept up the pace, thrusting into the sensitive incubus.

The sex was, by far, the longest Kuroko has ever had in his entire life. Kuroko lost count of how many times he came following after the first time when the cock inside him finally twitched. Kuroko felt the slight movement and gripped its cock even tighter, milking him for what he was worth.

A few more thrusts and it buried itself deep inside Kuroko. Shots of cum came flowing out non-stop, filling the sex demon with warm seed. The hands finally released Kuroko as he slumped on the dirty ground, panting and moaning lightly. His assailant pulled out, cum spilling out of Kuroko's unplugged hole and streaming down his thighs.

The idea of enslaving his assailant came to Kuroko's mind. He'll be his own release of sexual frustration after having unsatisfied sex. But for now, he didn't have the energy to think about the plan, nor does he have any to move his limbs.

Unfortunately for Kuroko, it wasn't over yet. Arms circled around his waist again, lifting Kuroko up onto his butt. The cock pressing on the entrance.

"Whoa, slow do-" Kuroko tried.

It penetrated into him again. This time, the cock went smoothly into the slippery entrance. He clung helplessly onto the strong arms around his waist as he bounced. He glanced down between his spread legs and saw a black thing slytherin in. It was a tail quite similar to Kuroko's. It wrapped itself around Kuroko's own cock and started stroking him. Kuroko moaned and begged for it to stop as he felt his lower stomach clenching again from the pleasure. As usual, it ignored his pleas.

"No...please! I-it's too much…!" Kuroko panted and writhed. He knew he was going to come very soon with the sped up strokes and thrusts.

He cried out as his breath was robbed by the intense orgasm rocking his whole body. All Kuroko could see was white. His body drifted forward, causing him to slump onto the ground face first like a dead body. Hell, he wasn't sure if he was still alive or not.

The cock inside him twitched and it pulled out, spraying cum over Kuroko's butt. Kuroko rolled over, his body lied drained from the sessions. Kuroko licked his lips, he knew he had fallen in love.

Though, something wasn't right. The built that held him when he fucked Kuroko the first time was too small. Well, bigger than Kuroko's but smaller than an average demon from the torture chambers. A hand reached out to Kuroko, offering to help him up. Too tired to think properly, Kuroko took it and stood up.

In front of him stood a man with striking red hair and piercing heterochromatic eyes. Kuroko could see a pair of horns curling upwards from his red hair. Behind him was the same foldable bat wing every incubus and succubus had. His tail resting beside his feet twitched slightly, as if its owner wants to be known as a fellow sex demon. Kuroko's eyes traveled downwards to the tool that pleasured him earlier. This was the first time Kuroko has met another incubus since most of them were too busy working in the mortal realm and not torturing souls in this miserable place.

One thing for sure, the incubus in front of him was very handsome. Kuroko could tell why he himself wasn't similar to a normal male incubus. Great, now to add looks to his self-pity list.

"Hello, my name is Akashi Seijurou," He said with a low voice, sending a deep rumble inside Kuroko's chest.

"I saw you from up there," he pointed to the top of the castle. "I thought you were the most beautiful incubus I've ever seen. What's your name?"

Kuroko blushed at the compliment. "K-kuroko Tetsuya…"

"Tetsuya…" The way his name rolled off his tongue made Kuroko's heart flutter. Gosh, he should really stop acting like a shy school girl.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko squeaked.

Akashi smirked, he knew he was setting Kuroko's heart on fire. "Seijurou's fine."

Kuroko was hesitant at the informality, but nodded.

Akashi couldn't help but lick his lips. He knew from the start that it would turn out like this one way or another when he landed his eyes on the beautiful incubus.

It was love at first sight.

That, and the fact that he was sick of being forced to come everytime he had sex. It wasn't like that with Kuroko. No, Kuroko was entirely different. He couldn't keep his hands off of the blue haired incubus. He wanted him so much that he had skipped the introduction part and went straight to tasting. And Kuroko tasted good, _really_ good.

Kuroko took a step back voluntarily. His eyes trained on the red-haired incubus in front of him. Akashi's heart leapt to his throat as he saw him leaving. He couldn't let the love of his life get away from him. Not when they've just met.

But Kuroko had the right to run away, since Akashi literally just raped him.

Kuroko saw the sadness reflecting in Akashi's eyes. He had doubted Akashi's feelings for him, thinking it was what a normal incubus would do to sweet talk when they spot their target. But the way Akashi was showing on his face tells him there was nothing to doubt.

_Maybe he really does feel something for me, _Kuroko thought.

And he definitely felt something for Akashi.

Akashi stepped forward and closed their distance. He held Kuroko's head, as if preventing him from escaping and covered his lips with his own. The way his soft lips pressed against Kuroko felt magical. The red-haired incubus brushed his lips teasingly on Kuroko's before nibbling on his lower lip. Kuroko parted his lips slightly, giving Akashi entrance. Their tongues danced in a heated kiss and their tails tangled together.

Akashi's hands traveled down to Kuroko's delicate neck. He angled it so he could deepen their kiss, stealing Kuroko's breath. Kuroko pulled back before they got way too passionate to stop.

"Don't demon couples have special privileges?" Kuroko asked breathlessly, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Akashi nodded. "We will after we register first."

The words were like music to his ears. Kuroko grabbed Akashi's arm, hoping to go as soon as possible when he felt something poking his stomach. He glanced down and smiled, looks like the kiss made someone eager.

Kuroko licked his lips seductively, aware of the other incubus watching. "We'll go...in an hour or two."

Akashi smirked and swooped Kuroko off his legs, picking him up bridal style. The incubus spread his gigantic wings and walked to the edge of the entryway.

"Baby, it's gonna take more time than that."

* * *

><p>Multi-coloured tiles lit up on the dance floor, illuminating the dark walls of the club. Sweaty bodies rubbed and grinded against each other as the humans danced to the beat. The smell of hormones in the air made Kuroko's nose twitched.<p>

Kuroko eyed a couple of teenagers, who presumably entered with fake IDs, as they climbed the metal stairs beside him, probably going to the bar for some refreshments. Their chatters were loud as they spoke above the music, giggling like idiots. One of them almost toppled on top of him when her heals got stuck. With a sigh, Kuroko turned back to the dance floor.

_What a bad day to spend their time at a club, _Kuroko thought as he clicked his tongue. But an incubus wasn't known for being merciful, and Kuroko wasn't about to give in since he was famished. His blue eyes glowed as he eyed his meal dancing on the lower floor.

A sudden squeeze came from the arms draped around his waist. Smiling, the blue haired incubus turned his head to meet with another pair of hungry, glowing eyes. He kissed those irresistible lips of his lover's before turning to the souls that were begging to be eaten.

"Thank you for choosing this place. I'm _starving_," Kuroko licked his lips.

"I know you enjoy a big feast sometimes. So you're welcome," Akashi said into his ear huskily. He hugged his lover from behind, thoughts of how satisfying they both were going to be after this filled his mind, and Kuroko's too.

With a smirk, he spun Kuroko around and trapped him against the metal railing. His eyes went to Kuroko's soft lips.

"Well then, shall we start?"

**~End~**


End file.
